Angels REWRITTEN
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: I just rewrote this...R&R please...and be nice :D Rated T for cursing...I think.


**...Ok, I had to get rid of the lyrics, so just message me if I've not de-lyriced any **

**other fics...:D**

* * *

_**Noli Timere Messorem: Don't fear the Reaper (Latin) *IDK...it seems appropriate :D)**_

* * *

"You betrayed me!"

The angry voice of a certain while-haired Gijinka rang loud throughout the room, carrying hurt and despair to new levels. Tears streaked down the girl's face and blurred her vision, so that she could only see a blonde-haired figure in the arms of a brunette woman, an expression of "Oh, _shit_" on his face. Angrily, she wiped the hot tears away and continued,

"I _loved_you! I was _waiting_for you! I was _concerned_about you! But, all this time...you were cheating on me with this disease-ridden _slut!_" Here, the Gijinka took a deep, quavering breath and finalized her little speech with a much calmer voice,

"Why? Why, Jirachi?"

The blonde male broke free from the other woman's embrace, his expression sliding into one of contempt.

"Well...you just seemed to be looking at that damned Renegade often. I assumed that we were through, and so I took...the next step." His tone was flippant.

"That's a lie, and you know it!"

"My dear Shaymin, one question: How can you find that...creature...more interesting, more...dare I say, _caring_...than me?"

_Slap!_Shaymin smacked Jirachi's cheek, brown eyes shining in rage and hurt. The Wish Pokémon Gijinka's eyes widened and he flinched as she raised her hand again.

"Because, my _dear _Jirachi," she hissed; if the Gratitude Gijinka could spit poison, she would be doing so right now. "Because, at least he gives the _tiniest_damn about my existence."

With that, Shaymin turned and ran, sobbing like a 5 year old.

* * *

The Gratitude Gijinka clutched her pillow, wetting it with her tears of shame.

"How could've I been so _stupid_?" she berated herself, cursing under her breath.

"So...so stupid. That is how I see myself, and that's how the rest of the Legendaries will as well."

Murmuring this to herself repeatedly, she held onto the pillow tighter, the tears rushing down her flawless face faster. The bitter taste of salt on her lips was just a reminder of how awful she was: Shaymin, the most happy-go-lucky Gijinka out of them all (aside from Mew), crying!

And now, thanks to that _bastard _Jirachi, she would probably never be so happy ever again.

"I...I am awful. A disgrace...I hate this. I hate him! I hate myself..."

Shaymin gulped and shakily went on, the full pressure of her unlucky breakup with the Wish Pokémon crashing upon her bruised, destroyed ego.

"And...I want to die..."

The four words seemed to fill the air with dread. And, Shaymin knew it.

She decided to make her way down to the kitchen, and then head out to the Woods; no-one ever goes there, and she didn't want to make a scene...well, no more of a scene that necessary.

As she moved to get out of the oh-so-comfortable bed, she felt a cold presence in the room, like a gust of wind in the hate-drenched room. A ghostly whisper of wind tickled her neck, and a somewhat dead, yet fully emotional voice echoed, breaking the room from its suffocating, hate-filled atmosphere,

"**Are you just about finished, Gratitude?**"

"The hell?" Shaymin's head whipped around; a figure with a Cloak of Darkness billowing around his feet. A long, wooden staff was in one hand, while the other and was outstretched in a not-so-subtle gesture; this was what prevented the depressed girl from moving.

"**Do not swear.**" The figure growled, red eyes glowing. "**I hast cometh because thy life must not end this eve.**" The hood on his head fell back and revealed a pale face with the deepest crimson eyes and deep grey/black hair that had just the tiniest bit of blonde at the tips.

"Why? Jirachi just proved what a sneaking, conning motherf- er, _idiot_he is."

"**And..you'd kill yourself over this? You would give up your most valuable possession, life, over this?**"

"...Nothing was of more value that my former relationship..." Shaymin knew how selfish she sounded, but this was of no matter. With a sigh, the mysterious Gijinka strode to a window, gesturing to the moon-drenched field with his staff.

"**You don't care about the sun or moon? You are unaffected by the grass in the fields? The grass you grew from little seeds?****The trees? The Forest?**"

Shaymin felt a sudden rush of guilt surge through, but she bit it back and instead snapped,

"Get out, Giratina. Leave me in peace!" She shrank back emotionally as the Renegade thrust his face close to hers, his red eyes piercing. She took note of how the moonlight caught his pale skin perfectly, made his red eyes shimmer like stars, gave him an almost ethereal look...

"**Oh, no, Shaymin! You'd just try and kill yourself again! I can't allow you to do that!**" Drawing back, he stared imperiously down at her.

"But..."

"**Shush. I'm staying here.**" With a turn, he stalked away into the shadows of her room, disappearing almost totally, except for his glowing red eyes.

Shaymin sighed in resignation and grudgingly crawled back into bed, wrapping herself in the thick duvet. She could _fee l_him watching her...but, nothing menacing in his gaze. Only a sense of deep sorrow, overwhelming pity and...something else.

With a yawn, she settled down as fell asleep, all with the almost warm glare of the Renegade Gijinka watching her...never moving.

* * *

**(Next Night)**

The clock chimed 12:00a.m as Shaymin sat at the kitchen counter, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. The night was quite cold, and she couldn't sleep. With a sigh, the Gijinka sipped the warm beverage, cursing quietly as the liquid burnt her mouth.

"**Well, at least you're not trying to kill yourself...**"

The unmistakable voice of Giratina sounded behind her; the fact that she had a steaming mug in her hands was all that stopped her from jumping. Placing the mug on the counter, she turned to look into the suspicious face of Giratina, who stood there like he owned the place. Which, if you really thought about it, he did.

"I already told you, I have thought over what you said, and decided to put that...incident...out of my mind."

"**So? I'm still angry at him.**"

This caught the Gratitude Gijinka's attention. Giratina's face, while dead serious, look just a _bit_pissed, if you really looked close enough. Shaymin peered at him, studying his ghostly pale face.

"Why?"

"**He's caused you pain****. That's unforgivable.**" Shaymin frowned in confusion.

"Meaning?" Realizing his mistake, Giratina hastily added,

"**...because no-one should be hurt by anyone?**"

"...Nope."

"**Erm...shit.**"

Shaymin blinked, and almost laughed at the nervous expression on the Gijinka's face. Sliding off the stool she sat upon, the Gratitude Gijinka grabbed the staff that the other Gijinka was fiddling with nervously, and spoke softly,

"And, you could care because?"

Giratina's face bore a hunted look, and his reply was an indescribable mumble. A flash of something much, much more powerful than his normal neuroticism...but, only for a fleeting second. With a silent prayer, Shaymin leant forward and murmured,

"I asked you a question, Renegade."

Giratina tried to look away, but his gaze was locked with hers.

"**...because that I believe that you're my responsibility?**" he flinched as he prepared for the verbal abuse he was almost bound to receive.

Nothing at all.

The steely, defensive glare in the girl's tawny eyes was replaced with suspicion. A lock of her white hair fell down her smooth neck and Giratina focused on this, instead of being enraptured by her alluring gaze. The room's temperature seemed to skyrocket, and Giratina ground his teeth together, trying to damn well avoid _looking_at her. His Origin Half's voice echoed in his mind, giving him all _sorts_of solutions to the problem that was currently a few centimetres away from him. With a curse, he promptly told the voice to shut up; the voice snickered and went away.

"Giratina!"

"**Yes?**"

Shaymin drew closer (somehow) and Giratina's eyes lit up. The white-haired beauty was bathed in the moon's glow, and her pure white hair was like silver.

"It's co-old!" Shaymin's voice was almost a pitiful whimper, her tawny eyes shining with almost forbidden hope. Of course, Giratina move to help her with her warmth issue.

Him being such a considerate Gijinka, after all.

* * *

**(Next Day; at Legend Meeting)**

To say that Giratina was shocked is an understatement.

No, he was more like...stunned. Amazed.

The white haired female, Shaymin, was, unsurprisingly, the cause of his amazement. The Gijinka had done everything except screwing him, and all in the sight of her former boyfriend. Granted, Giratina could accept this going only so far, but...this was just so ludicrous that he was actually starting to feel _something_other than pure, secret and unending indifference; in the end, that's all he _could_really be allowed to feel.

"Anything else?" Mew's voice rang out, jolting Giratina out of his thoughts. All the Gijinkas (except Dialga, who was asleep) let out a general consent of "No.", except for Jirachi, who stood up and grinned cockily.

"I...am getting married next month!" He gestured to the meek-looking girl next to him, that same brunette who Shaymin caught his with. Her deep violet eyes widened as they lay upon the pissed off Shaymin and she paled at the steady, almost hate-filled glare of the Renegade.

"Oh! How..."

"**Shaymin! Don't do anything that you'll regret later...**"

"Shut up!"

"**Just saying...**"

With a glare, Shaymin sat back down and huffed, sending a dirty look at Giratina, who merely leant back, falsely casual. His red eyes, though, betrayed him; they shone with vehemence.

"And, I _graciously_invite you all to the wedding!" With a smirk as his former girlfriend, Jirachi leant over and kissed his fiancée, who still looked haunted. Shaymin looked majorly pissed, and every Gijinka seemed to lean back; Shaymin was infamous for her...ability to overdo things dramatically.

"Hmm. So, finally decided on a slut then? I wonder who's next?" Shaymin's voice was casual, but there was hidden steel in her gaze. Giratina pinched the bridge of his nose; _**Ah, the discreet way,**_he thought in slight amusement.

"Meaning...?" Jirachi looked up, at first with mild annoyance, but then with barely masked contempt. His voice was full of scorn.

"Meaning, you little bastard..." Giratina darted up and grabbed the Gratitude Gijinka's arms as she tried to leap across the table, fury on her face. She flailed desperately, much to the secret amusement of the other Gijinkas, Jirachi excluded.

"Let me go!"

"**No.**"

"What!"

"**Don't kill the little bastard, Gratitude. He's not supposed to die because of you...no matter how much he deserves it,**" he added under his breath.

Shaymin turned and glared at him, brown eyes almost glowing. The expression of fury lessened somewhat, replaced by thoughtfulness. The room's inhabitants all seemed to stop breathing (all except Dialga, who was still asleep).

With a long, steady glare at the Gijinka, who was still holding her, she turned fully, breaking away from his grip, and kissed him, silently pleading him to just 'go with it'.

Giratina, being the amazing actor he is, immediately picked up on this.

The room's atmosphere relaxed considerable, and Jirachi was stunned. The two Gijinkas broke away a moment or so later and gave each other a long, steady glare. She was still pressed close to him, and his hands were on her arms.

A long, awkward silence followed this, before both Gijinkas grinned knowingly and kissed again, much to the surprise of the Legendaries. Jirachi just stood there, confused.

No-one expected _Giratina_, of all Gijinkas, to actually _have_any emotion other that indifference, but then, things changed. The Renegade was technically the Grim Reaper, and everyone knows that the Grim Reaper is Death, and that Death has no emotions. But, it seemed that Shaymin had managed to carve her way into a place in the half Ghost Type's cold heart, in a place that is, for him, almost love. Almost. Not quite.

And, that in itself, is quite an achievement.

* * *

The night was long and the wind howled through the trees. Rain pattered down and clouds covered the full moon. Giratina fidgeted nervously; the full moon always made him antsy, for some reason. The Renegade's eyes settled on a single spot on the pure white floor.

"Hah! Did you see the look on his face! Priceless!"

The voice of the now-overly-cheerful Shaymin echoed through the room; said Gijinka was sprawled on her bed, wearing only a short night gown in white, naturally. Her long white hair signalled that she was in her Land Forme and was now like a thick white sheet down her back. Her voice was happy, but Giratina was more than put out.

The reason: the flighty Gijinka staring at him as if he was the most interesting thing in the world.

"**...you only kissed me because you wanted revenge?**" His voice was mildly offended.

Shaymin blinked, her eyes deepening with an unnameable emotion. She blinked again and gave him a Look, a Look which he almost shrank from.

"...Not really," she replied with a falsely casual tone. Giratina's dark crimson eyes narrowed slightly, and he studied her suddenly frozen form. His right hand played casually with his Staff, and his other hand idly drummed a beat on the wall he leant on. He smirked.

"**You sound rather uncertain, Gratitude.**"

Shaymin sat up, studying to see if he was serious or not. With a dark grey shirt and matching pants, a deep, deep, dark grey Cloak and a Staff made of some unimaginable wood, how could one just _not_be attracted to him? His skin was pale, but he was a half Ghost Type. His red eyes had the same colouring as the darkest red roses that he loves and his hair, illuminated by the faint light from the now-barely-covered moon, was a rich steel colour. Shaymin sighed mentally and replied somewhat dazedly,

"Erm...I am?"

"**Yes, Shaymin.**"

"Oh! ...Erm..."

Giratina floated casually over to the nonplussed Gijinka and gazed at her with unblinking, owlish eyes. He cupped her face with one pale hand and murmured, his voice somehow...less...edgy,

"**Yes, Gratitude?**"

Shaymin looked somewhat flustered, and the calm, well placed indifference in her tawny eyes replaced with a small brown fire. Something that he usually only sees when she is beyond majorly pissed. A soft sound, was it a _moan?_, emitted from her pale lips, and she spoke clearly,

"Maybe I was lying about the whole 'indifference' matter..."

An uncharacteristic, crooked grin spread across the Reaper's face, and he seemed almost human. He spoke in that same whisper that had sparked that mini fire in her eyes,

"**Were you really****? The presence of much more superior Gijinkas has been known to screw up one's senses...**"

She ignored the indirect insult and instead focused on the fathomless red depths of the gaze of the one who had her in his thrall. Nuzzling into his cool hand, Shaymin mumbled the words that effectively sealed her fate:

"I have never been surer of anything in my damn life, _**Angelus Mortis**_."

The use of one of the rarer of his names sent a little shudder down the Renegade's spine; the girl noticed this and smirked slightly, tawny eyes deepening in colour.

"Why, Giratina! You shuddered!" her voice was deceptively pleasant; hidden underneath were implications that, in the darkest depths (pretty damn deep) of his mind, Giratina thought that little bastard Jirachi couldn't even begin to comprehend.

"You must be cold..."

"**I might be,** **Shaymin.**"

"Maybe I should do something about that."

He sighed rather theoretically.

"**If you really want to...**"

This kiss was much more...real. With Jirachi, Giratina felt as if he was being used as an instrument in a complex play featuring Shaymin and Jirachi...him being a convenient prop. But, with Shaymin's proclamation just barely a minute ago, Giratina, for the first time in his sad, cold, lonely existence, the Reaper felt genuinely..._wanted_. Needed. Loved.

In a world where Death is just something that happens to careless creatures, no-one likes you...no-one cares...no-one give even the smallest shit to what happens to you. You grow up cold, you have no-one to sympathise...no-one to lean to in times of stress.

Giratina, born and raised in this place of Hell, should've been one of the most considerate Gijinkas on the face of the planet! (Believe it or not, the Plan Mew had had for him had not involved him becoming the Grim Reaper; that was the ones who were supposed to be looking after him fault).

But...no-one took the time to see what he'd become; a ruthless, savage, heartless, calculating creature with as much sensitivity as a Magikarp. And, did anyone care? No! The Renegade's hardened heart was the downfall of many creatures, Pokémon, human and Gijinka alike.

But, Shaymin, upon her Coming of Age, had taunted and teased him so much that he had decided to find out what drove her do such things. And, upon this decision, he had made himself a _personality_. This had been the start of what he now calls '**My History**'.

_**In fact**_, Giratina thought absently, still focused on the Gijinka now on his lap (they had ended up on the floor during their long moment), _**I still have to thank her...good Mew, that is going to be hard...**_

He pulled away rather regretfully, smiling ever so slightly as Shaymin whined in disappointment, her mouth in a sensual pout. A good five minutes passed, filled by Shaymin giving him a look that would melt even a Glalie, and Giratina trying to phrase his next words carefully.

After a while, he spoke up,

"**Ah...Shaymin?**"

"What?" Her response wasn't that gracious; she obviously had things on her mind.

"**...I've been meaning to thank you for a while now...so...thanks.**" Shit. That didn't come out right at all. Giratina swore softly.

Shaymin was momentarily nonplussed.

"Why?"

"**...For helping me make my History.**"

"Oh. Now, that you've gotten that out of the way..." And she kissed him again, silencing any futile answers, as his mouth had opened to respond.

Shaymin had been brought up to take any opportunity that she could, and she believed in Carpe Diem.

The Gijinka couldn't care less about what happened now.

As long as her _personal_Reaper was with her, the rest of the world could go screw itself.

And, deep down in the recesses of Giratina's mind, he felt exactly the same way.

* * *

**I changed his speech! **

**~Padfoot**


End file.
